Insomnia
by MyLatte
Summary: They also sleep together whenever Alfred can't sleep after reading or watching something related to ghosts." Very light USXUK.


Another fic :DDDDDD  
Actually, I just wanted to upload this before school goes back tomorrow :(

Anyway, I kind of got this idea from reading the Hetalia wiki, because it said this:  
_"They also sleep together whenever Alfred can't sleep after reading or watching something related to ghosts..."_

I just thought it was kind of cute, and yeah, haha. So I hope it's okay.

Rated '**T**' for Arthur's bad language :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.

* * *

**Insomnia**

"I guess I should thank you for sparing me a bed tonight," England sighed as he pulled his pyjama pants on. "It's too late to go back now, and my boss says it's good for 'international relations' or something like that."

"It's no problem, really." America grinned back. "Anyway, it's kind of late," He pointedly glanced at the clock, which read twelve-thirty-six. "I'll let you sleep,"

"Okay, thanks." England pulled the covers back and slipped into the warm bed.

America turned to head out the door, but hesitated for a moment. "Goodnight, Arthur." He said awkwardly, as if there was something being unsaid, hanging over them and making the atmosphere feel heavy. They looked at each other for a moment, and then America scurried out.

-----

There was a noise in the hallway, and it woke England up. First the light tap had slightly intruded on his sleep, but as it got more prominent, it had woken the nation up. He couldn't place what it was and he strained to hear it. He was still sleepy, so he had to really concentrate to figure out what it was, and after a minute or so of listening, he realized it was footsteps.

He was wide awake now. Who would be awake and walking around at this time? It was three in the morning, for God's sake. Was it a robber? He couldn't be sure. So slowly and carefully, he got out of bed and crept to his door, peering out the crack.

He could see a shadow stalking up and down the hallway. Quietly, he pushed his door open and tip-toed down the corridor. The person was in the kitchen, which was evident by the light that was on. What would a thief be doing in the kitchen? He followed the bright stream of light and stepped into the room.

But when he saw them, it wasn't a thief. Or any criminal for that matter. It was America. He was sitting at the table eating…something.

"America…?" He said, confused.

"Oh, England…hi," He answered awkwardly, a blush rose to his cheeks.

"What the fuck?" He placed his hands on his hips. "Why the hell are you eating at this hour? Why are you even _up _at this hour?"

"I can't sleep," He answered lamely, shrugging his shoulders.

England shook his head in disbelief. "You shouldn't be eating now; anyway, it actually makes it harder for you to sleep if you eat big meals before bed."

"But…I was hungry." He offered weakly.

"Come," He walked over to the other nation and grabbed his arm, pulling him to standing. "Get back to bed,"

America laughed. "That could be taken in the entirely wrong way," He followed the older nation back to his room and sat down on his mattress when instructed.

"Now, why can't you sleep?" England asked, taking a seat next to him.

"I don't know, I just can't. I generally go to bed around this time every night." He shrugged as if it weren't a big deal. "Oh, and ghosts…" He added with a mumble.

England's features softened slightly. "Still ghosts? But seriously, three every night?" He raised an eyebrow. "What time do you get up then?"

"Like six-thirty or seven. I'm used to not getting much sleep though, my body functions fine with it."

"That's like, three hours each night!" England exclaimed. "Bloody hell, that's not good for you! You must be exhausted!"

America chuckled. "Yeah, actually, most of the time I am."

He frowned. "Let me see something," Tentatively, he reached out to take the glasses off America's face. There were deep, dark circles underneath his eyes, not visible when the spectacles were there. "Is that why you wear them?" England asked, placing them back on his nose. He tried not to show his concern for America's health, but he couldn't help it.

"Yeah, and my eyesight is screwed," He grinned back.

"Maybe your eyesight is screwed because you don't get enough sleep?" He offered.

"Maybe…" He trailed off, and they were silent again.

England was the first to break it. "How do you do it? Keep up with everyone and everything then?"

"I think I'm on the edge of hysteria for most of the time,"

"That would explain a few things," He muttered. "Do you think that if you went to bed now, you'd be able to sleep?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm keeping you awake, you should be sleeping, but probably not to answer your question." His tone was light, but there was an underlying tone of seriousness.

"I don't want to leave you awake, but, I'm kind of tired…so, um, yeah." England stood up to walk out the room. "I'll see you in the morning, America."

As he walked down the hallway, he swore he could feel someone watching him, so she spun around and found America's head poking out the doorway.

"Um…" He muttered, as England watched on, waiting.

"Yes…? Are you going to say something?"

America's cheeks flushed pink and he bit his lip. "Do, you um…think that…youcouldsleepwithmetonight?"

England's smiled slightly. "Will it help you sleep?" The other nation nodded vigorously and he followed him back into the room. They got into the bed without talking and stayed on their separate sides.

Soon America had fallen asleep. England watched him. It was the same face; nothing had changed at all besides him growing. His features, whilst sleeping were still childlike like they were all those centuries ago.

America shifted slightly in his sleep, well, more than slightly, and his arms latched onto England's waist. England wondered how he managed to move across the bed and cuddle another person without waking up, but he didn't protest, and soon he had drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :D**


End file.
